The present disclosure relates to the detection of multi-chambered fluid structures, and in particular, to an apparatus for verifying that a seal between a multi-chambered structure has been opened properly for therapy.
Multi-chambered structures in which adjacent chambers are separated by a seal are known. Examples of multi-chambered structures include a two-chamber bag containing liquids to be mixed. Multi-chamber structures are particularly useful in the medical field in which different medications are to be combined at the bedside of a patient or point of use. The multiple chambers allow the medications to be separated by a seal until the appropriate time at which the seal is broken and the medications are mixed.
The seal between the chambers of the multi-chamber structure may be releasable, but the integrity of the seal should be selectively maintained. Multi-chambered structures are typically produced by a plastic sheet that is passed through a heat sealing mechanism that provides a seal to separate adjacent chambers. The rapidity in which the heat sealing is performed varies by application. Multi-chambered structures can also be produced by opposing sheets of material being fed into a mold that produces a shaped structure having separated chambers. The seal between chambers provides a barrier, thereby preventing the contents of one chamber from mixing with the adjacent chamber or preventing adjacent chambers from becoming a large, single chamber. During production, verification of the integrity of the seal is performed for example by visual inspection.
Various medical treatments, such as peritoneal dialysis, use dual bag solutions. Peritoneal dialysis solution is called dialysate. Dialysate has traditionally included lactate in a single chamber bag. More recently, dialysate has been made to be bicarbonate based. Bicarbonate is unstable in the presence of magnesium and calcium and forms a precipitate after a period of time. Accordingly, bicarbonate based dialysate needs to be packaged in a dual chamber supply container or bag.
The two chambers of the dual chamber bag are separated by a seal that a person breaks without tearing the entire bag. One such seal provided by the assignee of the present disclosure is termed a peel seal. Premature mixing of the contents of adjacent chambers may have deleterious effects on the resulting combination or render the combination of contents useless after an extended time. Accordingly, just prior to use, the patient or caregiver breaks the seal between the two chambers and the solution from the two chambers is mixed and used before a calcium or magnesium precipitate can form.
The two unmixed solutions separated by the peel seal pose a risk. Each solution taken individually can be physiologically unsafe for the patient. Accordingly, it is necessary to properly mix the individual solutions to form the final solution before injecting any of the solutions into the patient or contacting any of the solutions with the patient's blood. Allowing one of the solutions alone to reach the patient presents a potentially physiologically unsafe condition.
Accordingly, a reliable system for detecting whether or not a dual chamber solution bag has been opened is needed.